Trays are currently available for use in desk drawers to help contain and organize office supply items such as staples, paper clips and rubber bands. Typically such trays have generally planar top surfaces, and walls defining a plurality of receptacles having openings adjacent the top surface in which the supply items are contained. Some trays of this type are adapted to be supported on the bottom wall of drawers, whereas others have support lips projecting from opposite sides adapted to be supported on the upper surfaces of the side walls of desk drawers and to bridge between those side walls. Known trays of this latter type are typically supplied with a desk and are adapted for a desk drawer of a predetermined width, or are adapted for use in desk drawers having a small range of widths (e.g., the "Mini Catch`all" sold by Eldon Office Products, Carson, Calif., which claims to fit drawers 12 and 1/16 inch to 12 and 3/8 inch wide).